Fear II, a sequel to AngelExposed's FEAR
by Adam Kitchin
Summary: Sequel to AngelExposed's "Fear". Where after he loses the ability to glide, Brooklyn decides to start a new life...
1. Fear II Chapter I

Chapter I  
  
Previously on Gargoyles:  
  
FEAR: Goliath: Brooklyn befriended a human female however I feel that in someway he is attracted to her. Rushing into things and being very protective. He denies any suggestions and I have no intension of prying by after I had tested him under pressure I may have done more harm than good while during his test his friend was attacked. He now blames me and has suffered a bad wound after aiding Broadway's life. I have a feeling though that the true test for my second in command is coming very soon and will have devastating results on us all...  
  
The sun set and as usual we awoke to find Elisa standing behind us. Goliath as normal greeted her first  
  
"It is a pleasant sight to see you Elisa," he said "Yeah well its great to wait up for a friend. Thought we could catch a movie," she said smiling "A movie?" he repeated  
  
I smirked Goliath was not one to enjoy this periods entertainment to the extent that my rookery brothers and I did and I didn't care. It had been two weeks since Broadway had broken my wing and it still stung with pain that really shot through me when I spread them as I as usual began to stretch all the muscles in my body.  
  
"How are you Brooklyn" I hear Angela ask "Fine" I said coldly as every night it was always how was I and I was sick of it made me feel like a hatchling "You do not have to say it in that tone of voice Brooklyn" Broadway bellowed at me "Well it is the only way people seem to understand" I fought back not really thinking what I was saying "Stop treating me like I am a hatchling I can glide with it can't I" "Aye but every time ya do I see the painful expression on your face lad" I heard Hudson say "If it still hurts after so many weeks you should see a doctor" Elisa suggested. I simply turned with a go away look written on my face that made Goliath notice me "I have read from magazines and books that doctors can use foreign objects to aid the healing process of broken or damaged joints" He told me "I don't care I don't want to see a doctor. I am a Gargoyle and it maybe stiff and sore but I will heal" I told him "So you admit it hurts" Angela said "Why is it you are the first to mix my words do you have a listening problem?" I said getting very frustrated "You got an attitude problem Brooklyn" was Broadways response to stand up to me I grinned and replied "If it wasn't for you I'd never have broken my talon in the first place" "That is enough" Goliath bellowed from behind. Taking the opportunity I leapt to the battlements "Brooklyn wait" he said "Why so I can be harassed I don't think so" I replied and took off feeling a pain like needle feeling in my talon  
  
"He needs medical attention if he keeps pushing himself he may loose the ability to glide altogether" Angela said as she looked at Goliath "We need to show him that he can't lie to himself and that sooner or later he is going to have an accident" Lexington spoke up "But we cannot force him to do what he chooses not to. We have displayed our concern and he must decide whether or not to take our advise" Goliath added. "So we leave him with his broken wing?" Broadway asked "Till he swallows his pride lad" Hudson replied back "He knows that without his wings he will be defenseless and useless to us" "How can you say that Hudson" Angela said with a hint of anger in her voice "Lass Brooklyn hasn't had an easy life, he has suffered rejection from females or all sorts and the burden of second in command has forced him to grow up" he then sighed "Because of this he has only his own strength. If he looses it with news that he is not going to be able to help his clan he will suffer a traumatic time" "Then we need to show him before it is too late" Lexington replied "We have tried reason with no success. We need to show him action" Broadway replied tightening his hand into a fist "How do we do that lad?" Hudson said placing his hands on his hips "We could injure him more" "Can't we talk to Xanatos to move him during the day and when he awakens we force him to have treatment?" Lexington said stroking his chin "I do not want to force him into doing anything" Goliath said then sighed "It would drive a wedge and show that we do not trust his perspective and may drive him away from our clan" Goliath then looked into the sky "We must patrol the city. If he wishes to stand defiant then we will support him if he wants medical aid we will allow it but I will not allow him to leave our clan on the assumption that we do not trust him and have to force him against his will is that understood?" Goliath reported  
  
The other Gargoyles and Elisa nodded and they took gliding positions as the others took off Goliath remained looking at the stars hoping one would suggest a solution to the current crisis...  
  
I reached the Xanatos building after time to think about what the others were trying to say. As I came into a land I stretched my wings to reduce speed where I felt a sharp pain and suddenly lost attitude fast I grabbed onto the outer wall with only inches to spare and climbed to the top where Lexington was there looking at me with a caring look on his face  
  
"I saw what happened then Brooklyn. You are lying about being able to glide aren't you" he said "No I just hit a air pocket or something" I replied not wanting him to say I told you so "Will you please see Xanato's doctor he knows of us and said he is always willing to help if we..." "NO" I shouted at him seeing fear strike his eyes. "Your as bad as our so called leader" I spurted out "What does that mean" I heard him say as I turned my back to him "It means what kind of leader is reckless enough to abandon his clan in a time of need where people need protecting" "You mean you wanted to help Alena and he disappeared" "This has nothing to do with it" I grunted at him "To hell it doesn't you blame him for her attack" "Why would I hold a grudge for the sake of one person it isn't like me Lex" "Your right" He said, finally I had won an argument but then he spouted out something unexpected "It is one person to us but is more to you cause you love her" "Love, she is a human I'm a Gargoyle" I said "Well you aren't an ugly one. Most would run but she would trust he life with you and you like the feeling" "And that is your basis for love" I questioned "No" he replied "But it is the truth and you can lie to me but not yourself" "Whatever" was the best I could come up with as I thought that maybe he was right  
  
Then Goliath and Hudson landed as the sky started to change lighter to signify that the sun was on its way  
  
"How, no never mind" Goliath started "I am glad you are safe" this response came as a shock to me as I was expecting the argument from earlier to pick off where I had ended it.  
  
Angela with Broadway returned and Angela looked at me sympathetically  
  
"Is it causing problems" Angela asked "No" was my response "So how come it is bleeding?" Broadway asked me  
  
I looked and saw that it was and I never noticed. I tried to cover it up but Goliath had turned his attention to me  
  
"Let me see" was his response as he tried to take hold off my bloody wing  
  
I hissed and jetted back a step and felt full of rage to the point where my predator instincts cut in and I knew my eyes were glowing at him as I hissed  
  
"Brooklyn you cannot deceive yourself like this. Swallow your pride and seek treatment before it is too late" "This is my body and when I fear for its safety then I'll act but I feel fine" I said angrily "Stop fowling yourself lad" Hudson replied "Who will protect Alena if you can't" Lexington spoke then it hit me that he was right. If my wing was damaged and may never set, my ignorance may harm Alena. "Maybe you are right" I admitted "It is a good thing to admit Brooklyn" Goliath said as I felt his hands rest on my shoulders "Will you seek treatment?" he asked  
  
I thought about how to end all this annoyance, what would make them all keep of my back. I hated doctors, on the Television and in the newspapers there were reports of us and how people would pay handsomely for us for research and to slay us. If I was going to be defenseless what better time for someone to attack. Then who would protect Alena and other citizens of the city?  
  
"Only on the one condition" I said after a pause "What might that be?" Goliath said smiling at me "I go alone, no one follows me to this doctor. I want to be left alone both before and after whatever is going to be done to my wing. If you do not trust me then after I am healed I am gone forever as I have tolerated you long enough" I said with a hint of hatred "There is no need for treats Brooklyn. We will all patrol tomorrow night and allow you space and time to see the doctor privately if you like" "Elisa too" I said to make sure "She is on duty for the next 3 nights she will not bother you" "Fine" I said  
  
The heat from the sun started to warm the air as I started feeling sleepy and then everything faded to black... 


	2. Fear II Chapter II

Chapter 2  
  
I awoke to find that it was colder than the previous night and as normal I stretched and noticed that my wing wasn't stinging with pain or anything. Finally I thought my misery was over and Goliath turned to me  
  
"We will all patrol while you seek medical treatment," he said  
  
I smiled and acknowledged his concern for my well being not sure to tell him that I had healed through normal stone sleep. I didn't thinking he would end up fussing so I started the steady walk down the spiral staircase to the main lobby of our castle as the others took flight.  
  
I had it all planned. I would tell Goliath that I got medical attention and that he had given me some remedy and that I had to take it easy, simple so I walked into the TV room and started watching the Television for an hour or two. Before I knew it Hudson and Goliath were in front of me and I looked at them shocked, as they seemed to have appeared  
  
"Sorry to wake ya lad but the sun is coming" Hudson said "You have been asleep for several hours I didn't wish to wake you as I thought you had been given a sleep drug" "Oh" not even realizing I had fallen asleep "Thanks Goliath, You are right I came over all tired" He smiled "I am glad you sought treatment my young friend," he said "What else did the good doctor subscribe to ye" Hudson questioned. Some how I thought I was being interrogated "Rest mainly and not to glide long distances and for long periods of time" I said kind of off the top of my head "Very well, you can protect the streets around the castle tomorrow night while we patrol the harbor and the roads in the south" "Fine" was my response as I was finally being treated like a Gargoyle not some newly hatched hatchling  
  
I awoke the next morning to a warm night, the others left except for Goliath and Angela who had started talking about Deacon and his rumored operation. I simply prepared to take to the air and spread my wings when I felt the pain, I hissed and brought the attention of the other two  
  
"Are you okay Brooklyn, maybe you should rest your wing some more or it could end up like before," Angela suggested "I'm fine" was my response as I felt a case of dasia vou "If you are sure Brooklyn that you can stay airborne" "Look I said I was okay didn't I?" I replied "Yes but I do not want you overdoing yourself" "I am fine and I have a job to do" I said exploding with anger as I took off, with or without total confidence I wasn't going to give into Goliath not after what he had put me through after his little training scenario that almost got Alena killed....  
  
"I am concerned" Angela spoke "As am I" Goliath reported back "I am going to ask this doctor about this treatment and if we can do anything to help"  
  
Angela nodded and followed as the pair went to the medical clinic on the 10th floor of Xanato's building and found the doctor working late  
  
"Doctor Marlok, I am here with concerns of my second in command"  
  
The doctor turned to face them  
  
"Brooklyn is it. He hasn't been here" He replied "I understand that there is a confidentiality but Brooklyn in my belief is pushing himself to much especially after your remedy" "Remedy? I told you I haven't seen Brooklyn since he wounded his elbow joint several weeks ago after he was attacked by the quarrymen. I have no reason to lie but I haven't seen him" the doctor told them "But Brooklyn claimed that you told him to rest and gave him a tablet to help him rest" Angela told him "I haven't seen him for weeks" "So something doesn't add up here. Either you are lying or Brooklyn is" Goliath said placing his hand on his chin "I have no reason to lie and Brooklyn wouldn't ask me too. And the confidencality stuff allows me to tell you if I have assigned treatment and I haven't" "Then Brooklyn is lying" Angela spoke "But why deceive us?" Goliath asked aloud "Maybe he thought he was healed or that he wanted us to stop fussing over him. Remember his outburst in Sunday?" Angela questioned her father "Yes. It wouldn't be the first time he has lied to us. We must find him and get to the bottom of this" Goliath spoke and exited the clinic  
  
By the time I landed all the clan were there with an angry glare on their faces.  
  
"What's up no one is hurt are they?" I asked trying to break the frustration in their faces "Yes one of us is hurt" Lexington spoke up "Oh who?" I asked now concerned somewhat for the members of my clan "You" He bellowed grabbing my wing and tugging it The pain was strong and I hissed at him loudly and full of rage  
  
"Even after I told you about the treatment you can't keep your hands of can ya you little runt" I bellowed eyes glowing "Only you didn't see a doctor did you?" Broadway's voice asked "Course I did" I said as I pushed Lexington over and faced him "You lied to us Brooklyn and I want to know why" Goliath's voice bellowed "Oh so now you don't trust me or are you going to slam me over the head with a frying pan and carry me down or perhaps you got Xanatos to shoot me with a poison dart" I said as I started walking towards the wall "I am fine why can't any of you trust me" "Because you are lying to both us and yourself and it has got to stop" Goliath spoke "Lying gets anyone no where" "Since when do I take orders from you hot shot" I heard myself say which made Goliath mad as his eyes began to glow hot white "You are my second and you will seek treatment" This was getting out of hand and I had pondered into the future and spoke up what I saw... "I am not your puppet Goliath, I am not something you can abandon in the hope that he will develop without aid or knowledge, I am not your puppet to order and take commands from and I am not anyone's puppet to make me forcefully participate in an act that I do not wish to take got it" My eyes were glowing and the clan were taking an aggressive posture as they one by one started to attack me  
  
Broadway was first lunging a fist, which I dodged and ducked Lexington's flying kick, the others started to walk towards me "So now you attack cause you can no longer control me is that it" I spouted the others didn't pay attention and out numbered and outcast I took to the air and began to glide not feeling any pain at all. I heard the others start to follow and I began weaving in and out of the buildings and among the skyscrapers when I felt them mere meters away and feeling a gust of wind I expanded my wings to the fullest I could and caught the wind in time for it to propel me ahead and at fast speeds giving me about a hundred meters  
  
Then I felt a sharp pain in my wing and hissed so much that my muscles retracted and my flight became unstable as I started going down like the planes that are shot down in the war films.  
  
Trying to spread my wings, they failed to pick up any current at all and noticed I was heading straight for the side of a building.  
  
Goliath noticed Brooklyn fall as did the others and began to change their angle to try and intercept the doomed Gargoyle as he fell  
  
"We must reach him before he is killed" Hudson spoke as he slid his wings into a dart shaped formation that increased his speed  
  
I saw the floor and the building getting closer and closer till I hit it with my torso. Feeling sharp pain I tried to grab hold but I heard a crack in my arm followed by a surge of extreme pain as my grip released and I began falling. I slammed into a kind of balcony before it turned black. 


	3. Fear II Chapter III

Fear II Chapter 3........................................................................... ..............................................  
  
I awoke to a bright light so bright that I had to close one eye and squint another. I felt my entire body throbbing with pain then I heard a voice  
  
"He is awake" I hear the voice say but it was muffles and sounded echoey "Good, I was getting increasingly concerned, Brooklyn" can a deep voice "Who is there?" I muttered trying to look past the blinding light "Its us" came another voice "Who" I asked again "Goliath and Lexington" I heard the ery voice say  
  
My eyes were growing a custom to the light and I was focusing into what I was hearing  
  
"Where am I?" I questions "Xanatos' private clinic on the 27th floor of his building" "Xanatos?" I asked "Don't you remember him or us?" the deep voice question "I don't know who you are but let me go I'm sure we can strike a deal" I begged the voices "He seems to be suffering from memory loss Goliath" came the first voice "Who are you?" I questioned starting to feel that I was getting no where "I am the doctor here and you have some nasty injuries. How do you feel?" he asked me "I feel like red hot needles are stuck in my body" I said as the light turned off  
  
I rose my head to see a human and 2 Gargoyles that looked upset at me then I felt a sharp pain in both my left wrist and in my back hissing I returned to the laying positions I was in...  
  
"What is wrong with me?" I asked hoping one could answer "You were st-..." a voice started with an aggressive tone from the green Gargoyle "... You suffered an accident and have been unconscious for several days. Even stone sleep has failed to heal your wounds" the big gargoyle informed me "What was he going to say?" I asked him "You were silly enough to fly on a damaged wing" came a lower toned voice "Wing?" I asked "Brooklyn you are a Gargoyle like us however you have suffered heavy damage, some that cannot be healed" "Gargoyle, like you? My head hurts" I questioned as I felt a throbbing pain in my head "You hit it on your decent" said the doctor "that would explain the memory loss" "Then how do I get it back?" I questioned "Familiar surroundings, is a good way" the doctor said "We'll take him up to the castle he spent most of his life there" the green one spoke "Not in his condition" the doctor urged "Look" I snapped, "I may have a memory loss but I still remember that talking in the third person is rude, now what is my condition?" I asked "I think he is back" the younger gargoyle smiled "You have broken various bones such as your left ankle, your right shoulder was ripped from its socket and you have 4 broken ribs that pierced your left lung. The stone rest healed the wounds to the lung but I have had to remove the ribs, you also took a nasty blow to the head, which has affected your memory. Then there are your wings" the doctor reported reading off a clipboard "What about them?" I asked "You have fractured your talon and on decent, you landed into a iron fence and impaled your wings on them, because you weren't stationary, you have shredded your wings. I don't know how to tell you this friend but there is no way that those wings will support wind currents" "Are you saying I can't glide" I asked in despair "I am afraid so, I hoped the stone regeneration would repair it but there has been no change. I am sorry" "It is all coming back" I muttered as "I can see myself, angry and a slam into a building then smashed into a balcony and being impaled before slamming to the floor I also remembered being pursued by the two Gargoyles" I sighed and opened my eyes "That's all I can remember"  
  
I felt a large hand rest on my shoulder "Give it time Brooklyn. Doctor can we get him a wheel chair?" "A wheel chair?" I questioned  
  
After what seemed like hours in an - elevator it was said to be I arrived at a kinda gothic setting with other Gargoyles smiling at me  
  
"Good to see ya lad" an old one called "Yeah, nice to see you up and about" said a beautiful female "Well not exactly up Alena" I smiled she looked at me puzzled "What Alena?" I asked "My name is Angela" she said "Angela? Angela" I questioned then repeated and rested a hand on my head "He is suffering from memory loss" Goliath spoke "We must help him remember" "Hay now your Bronx" I smiled as a hound like gargoyle came towards me. I noticed the others smile "What am I right or is he Avenue" I asked "Avenue?" The others questioned  
  
I just grinned as I hissed as another pain hit my head and I saw visions of what maybe my past I spoke them aloud for the others to acknowledge.  
  
"This place is under attack. There are many of us there, I can't remember their names but they are fighting armored men" I said shaking my head "This castle was under attack a little more than 1000 years ago Brooklyn. From the Vikings" a fat green gargoyle informed me "Vikings" I repeated "They attacked this castle and killed all but us here and we were out under a spell for 1000 years and we awoke to find Xanatos and this city" "Xanatos, he is our enemy we must stop his robots" I spoke with anger "Xanatos is our friend now after we saved his child's life" "He keeps us safe" the fat one replied "Oh what's the use, I'm a mess" I said looking down at my bandage covered body "You are remembering fragments Brooklyn that is a good sign, just give it time" Angela spoke up "So how is Alena if you're Angela if you aren't her as she is firmly imprinted in my head" "Alena is your girl friend" Lexington smiled "Girl friend?" I asked "A female human you protected and the two of you became very good friends and before the accident you felt feelings for her" Lexington responded "Feelings?" I repeated "Love, Brooklyn, but you were unsure about whether she felt the same way" Lexington finished "Where is my, love now?" I asked "She moved home about a week ago without telling you remember?" the large green one spoke again "Who are you anyway green one?" I asked "I'm Broadway" he smiled "Well, Broadway I can barely remember what she looks like so how am I gonna remember a point like that?" "Well he has his attitude" he smirked "You were heart broken" Lexington spoke "The sun will be here soon Brooklyn" Goliath spoke "What happens when the sun is here?" I asked "We sleep" Goliath said "I have spent the last few days sleeping" I said "I am not tired" "You need to lie down and put your feet up so the can heal. We will talk about memories again tomorrow night"  
  
I nodded and was moved over to a box and a chair and suddenly I felt as hard as a rock.  
  
---  
  
It wasn't for about 3 days before I had several pieces to the puzzle together and I could actually remember and Xanatos had been busy sorting something for the clan as many men had been carrying boxes in and out of the untouched places in the castle before he finally confronted us  
  
"My friends, your chambers a wait you" he smiled and showed us the way. With my arm still sore Lexington wheeled me over to the area that workmen had been in to find a carpeted hallway and a series of rooms after closer inspection they were bedrooms  
  
"Now you all have a place to rest or relax when you're not soaring through our skies saving the world" he smiled "So I have paid for tailor made items to add to these areas to give it an old kind of medieval look to them to remind you of home"  
  
"Thank you Xanatos" Goliath smiled "Hay cool I got a new computer" Lexington jumped up and down "It is one from one of the unused offices from below Lexington" "So why are ye be doing this" Hudson asked "Yeah" I asked too "Well I don't know what you guys do when you are on your own or off patrol so here you can spend some time in private or get together and play games" "It's a great gesture Xanatos" Angela smiled looking into her room to find several dress' "They are pretty," she said pointing "So what do I get? Stilts and book?" feeling left out of the others enjoyment "Brooklyn what I have for you is very special. Cyber Biotics have been working on a new set of wings for you, they are light weighted metal and after an installation they can attach to your body and would improve your aerial performance as you would be able to fly instead of glide" "Sounds like a good idea Xanatos" Goliath agreed "Here we go again" I sighed "Stop it all of you!" I then stood up from the chair, the recent sleep had repaired my wounded leg even if it still ached "Stop treating me as the odd one out, I am still Brooklyn and no matter what happens I am not having my body host to some experiment or being dependent on technology. I can survive on my own" I said angrily "Brooklyn your wings will never heal I thought you a pride warrior would jump at the chance to take to the sky again" Xanatos asked "You wasted your money Xanatos" I said looking at the floor "I want to be treated as an equal not some useless grounded member of the team" I spat "You are still second in command lad" Hudson spoke "Great, I am at home while I try to lead you Goliath you had better pick another as I am not cut out for this job any more and there is no way I am going to allow my body to rely on technology" All I could do was sigh as I felt a wet feeling at the base of my eyes "I was a proud warrior but now I am a freak show and I think I want to be left alone" I moaned as I, with the support from the wall slowly walked into what had been designated my room and locked the door and fell to the floor and let out several tears  
  
* * *  
  
"Brooklyn is no freak show" Goliath said after a moments pause "Try telling him that" Broadway spoke "Guys he is crying in there shall I go give him support?" Lex spoke quietly "No" Goliath sighed "Let him keep what pride he feels left we shall not interfere or try to govern his life" "We tried that before remember and look where it got him" Angela spoke softly "Shall I get my workers to hold on with the wings?" Xanatos asked "He may come around to the idea in a short while" Goliath spoke softly "In the mean time we will leave him be" he then turned to the Gargoyles and away from Brooklyn's door "Hudson, you and Lexington talk watch over the harbours, Broadway and I will take care of the streets and Angela I want you to remain here incase Brooklyn needs to talk to someone or needs help" "You can count on me father" she spoke walking to here room and looking at the dress'" "Anything I can do?" Xanatos asked Goliath "You could as Puck if he could heal Brooklyn's wounds under the name of Alexander's training so that Oberon will not reveal himself to us as that is the last thing Brooklyn needs at the moment"  
  
Xanatos nodded and walked out the hallway. The other Gargoyles walked to the top of the castle and took flight on another day to protect the city.. 


	4. Fear II Chapter IV

Fear II Chapter 4  
  
The Clan exploded from their stone sleep slightly earlier tonight as the cold winter air was once again coming.  
  
"Boy the city sure is quieter when it gets cold and snows" Lexington said shivering slightly "Yeah it means we can have a break for a while" Broadway smiled "But till then we maintain our duties" Goliath said standing with defiance "You two patrol around the new construction complex of James Street, the workers there have a knack for late night work and aren't very safe so keep an eye on them. I also want you to patrol the night clubs in town as many muggings have been occurring recently"  
  
Lexington and Broadway nodded and took to the skies. "Hudson" Goliath turned to his mentor, "Take Bronx out for a walk, he could use the exercise" Hudson smirked a dissatisfying glare as Goliath walked over to his daughter, "Angela, I am going to check on Brooklyn you can come with me" she nodded and followed her father down the spiral staircase to the main lobby and walked to the new chambers Xanatos had installed.  
  
Banging on Brooklyn's door to hear no reply Goliath looked at Angela with worry.  
  
"Maybe he is resting?" Angela suggested "Unlikely, he too should have awaken" Goliath said shaking his head "Maybe he is unconscious or something," she then suggested  
  
Goliath paused and knocked again. With no answer, he forced his way though the door to find it empty, even the wheel chair was still there. They both crept into the room with caution and scanned the small apartment style area.  
  
"Look" Angela called gaining Goliath's attention "It appears to be a note"  
  
She handed the paper to Goliath and he opened it and read aloud:  
  
"Dear friends it is obvious to me that I am of no use to any of you in my physical condition. Due to my ignorance I am paying the price for never being able to glide again thus meaning I cannot protect this city. Unlike my dear friend Hudson who has helped me through coping with leader and command abilities I cannot live inside the castle and protect it due to my wounds."  
  
Goliath paused...  
  
"What is it?" Angela questioned, Goliath continued  
  
"I am writing this to inform you that I cannot serve your clan Goliath and I cannot apologies enough for my actions, you were right to try and force me to seek help. But my pride and ignorance has cost me my wings and I don't want them to cost me my friends and family. So I am writing this to tell you that I am leaving. Please thank Xanatos for the room but I will not be needing it anymore"  
  
Goliath growled and threw the note to the floor and walked out the room. Angela ready to pursue him pauses and looks at the note and reads it quietly to herself,  
  
"This is the hardest thing I have had to do in my life, but it is for the best, I can't live knowing that I have cost you pain and I am sorry if this is what it has caused but I have no choice. Don't worry about me, I am resourceful and I can try and build myself a life and do it where no one will be able to find me or attack me during my sleep cycle. Farewell my friends and family, PS. Do not come out to look for me. This is my decision and is my last as your second in command Goliath, from a friend, Brooklyn"  
  
She sank to her knees and felt tears running down her cheeks. Reading the letter again and again she tried to remember everything that Brooklyn said and suddenly it clicked that there was one thing he seemed determined to discover the first time he saw her after his accident, rushing up the staircase almost knocking Owen over she took to the skies and glided through the valley of tall buildings...  
  
* * *  
  
Lifting the sewer drain off the hatch, I stumbled up to find a familiar yet distant building that I remembered from my past. It was a studio and it resembled one I had seen someone from the magical box in the castle on I was sure of it. I looked for a closer look as I felt the cold rushing past my body. My tacky wings provided me with little insulation so I entered to find an old leaflet on the floor, picking it up I read the title entitled "The Pack, Live in Manhattan!" Then I remembered that my brothers and I use to watch concerts and things in this building and would be the last place anyone would look. I began to look around and noticed a hole in the ceiling, There was a ladder on the far wall, it was long enough to reach possibly needed to paint the ceiling as it looked as though they were redecorating the entire building. I climbed through the hole to find 8 foot high area and a fairly wide area and it had a lose plate on the side of one wall and I tuck my fingers behind it and pulled revealing the outer area of the building.  
  
"Great" I thought to myself "Now I have a window". Putting the panel back I continued to look around. It was fairly dirty and wasn't very stable as I trod on a panel and it creaked, I then nodded to myself as this would be a great place to live but it would need some decorating of my own. I went down the ladder again and looked around for anything that I could use to reinforce my new floor of my new home and noticed a metal box one corner with plating from the studio floor picking as much up as I could I started to carry it up to the attic area and using some nails that I had found in a tool kit I started to nail the panels to the borders on the inside of the ceiling and using thick planks I began to create a kind of box filled area using wood from below and in other areas before I started laying down the studio floor.  
  
It took several hours and I glanced out of my 'window' and saw the sun nearing exposure so wiping the sweat of my forehead and under my arms I huffed and glanced at my new home, smiling I used a panel that was resting on the floor below and quickly grabbed it and made my way up the ladder and then covered the hole and awaited the sun. Then it started to appear with a blinding light before it faded to black....  
  
* * *  
  
The Gargoyles awoke at the tower once again and looked around and noticed Elisa standing behind them brushing off some fragments from her waist coat "Anything?" Goliath asked "HI Elisa, and no, no one reported seeing a 6 foot brown monster running through the streets to my knowledge" Goliath sighed, "I'm sorry for the greeting Elisa but I dreamt that you had found him and was here to tell us" "Sorry Goliath but no one has seen Brooklyn. I got Matt out in a squad car looking but when he disappeared he wasn't traveling by road" "What about those metal snakes under the city?" Hudson asked "If Brooklyn used the trains Hudson he would be noticed," Elisa sighed "Aye, but what if he wasn't using the train to travel through its tunnels" Hudson responded "You mean walking along the track? That is suicide the rails are full of electricity he wouldn't stand a chance" "What about the other tunnels like those leading to the labyrinth" Lexington asked stroking his chin "The sewers, well it is possible they can be accessed from anywhere in the city" Elisa replied "Can you get us a map of theses sewers?" Goliath asked her "Sure, I'll see what I can do. I have one back at the station. But the only area of a sewer that is wide enough to rest or be safe would be the labyrinth or at cross section connections" Elisa replied "I tried to call Derek but for some reason there is no reply" "Then I will go to the Labyrinth" Goliath said "Not without me" Elisa said walking towards him "No we need a map so my other warriors can search the area. Lexington you will come with me" "Sure Goliath" Lexington said walking towards him "Broadway you remain here and wait for Elisa then radio us when she brings in a map" Goliath instructed "I'll wait here incase the young lad returns" Hudson spoke up "Very well old friend" Goliath agreed "Goliath" Angela spoke "What is it?" Goliath responded "Brooklyn may be staying with someone" she suggested "Like whom he has no human friends other than Elisa" he said "You are forgetting Alena" she spoke "Her? But she moved home and never told us where she was, Brooklyn wouldn't know where to find her" "Maybe but they are friends none the less, he could be searching for her" "We don't even know if he remembers what she looked like my love" Broadway responded "I know but she maybe able to help look for him in the day if I can find her" Angela spoke "Well every little helps. Very well Angela, while we are searching for Brooklyn, you find his friend" Goliath smiled "Okay father"  
  
Then without further ado the Gargoyles plans were implemented as they all took to the skies in search for their missing friend... 


	5. Fear II Chapter V

Fear II Chapter 5  
  
It had been about 14 nights since I left my friends and family the loneliness had begun to creep up on me. My new home though was looking good, using materials from below that were being used as scrap and that from a closing furniture store about half a kilometre down the road it was starting to look like something you could call a home, a floor a table, a few chairs, a bed to lay down my head. But the truth was I hadn't eaten and was starting to get thin, my stomach churned night after night, determined to do something I prepared for a scavenging mission for food when I heard something I hadn't heard in a long time, people.  
  
Opening the window I peered down and look at the long line of people queued around the building. I hadn't noticed before and I opened the door to the studio and peered inside to see a woman plugging in speakers to a box, which plugged into various instruments. I recognised her instantly and I jumped to the beam about 7 feet below my entrance and climbed down and walked to her  
  
"Martin I am not done here yet give me a few minutes" she said "Who's Martin?" I asked "That voice" was her response and she turned "Brooklyn, is that you?" she asked "Here in the flesh" I smiled  
  
She smiled back and wrapped her arms around me and gave me a cuddle that caught me by surprise as I almost lost balance. Stabilising I returned the gesture.  
  
"How have you been?" I asked "Fine" she said "You?" she replied with a question "Fine" I said not sure what to say, could I really tell her I had lost my ability to glide, I had left home and hadn't eaten in 15 or so days "Your looking kind of thin to what I remember Brooklyn, don't tell me you're on a diet" she smiled "Nah, I'm not on a diet." I said "So why so thin? Have you been eating?"  
  
I shook my head and replied with a uneasy "no"  
  
"Are you sick? You look well kinda pale from what I remember" "I'm not sick or on a diet. The truth is I lied about being fine," I said lowering my head "You lied?" she repeated "A lot has happened since we last met," I said "Want to talk about it?" she asked with a small smile "Maybe later" I said turning to return home "It will make you feel better," she said resting a hand on my shoulder "It's been nice, I just wanted to say hi. Can you do me a favour?" I asked "Sure were friends" she replied which struck a nerve "Turn around and give me 20 seconds to leave" I said "Leave, but you just got here, I want to catch up," she said "Please, I can't do this" I said "Do what?" she questioned "This" I responded as I walked towards the door "Brooklyn please" he came following me "I can't" I replied trying to walk faster "Your crying please tell me" she responded as she walked into my path "Please just leave me alone I just want to be left alone" I told her "It looks like you have for weeks please let me at least get you some food" she asked "I can't ask you to do that" I responded wiping the tear from my eye "I want to. I'll grab something nice and fattening to hid those ribs that are poking out your chest" she smiled as she placed a hand on my thin chest "Please, we can eat then we can discuss this matter if you want as it is obvious that it is bugging you" "Okay" I finally agreed thinking about the sight of food and smiling that perhaps I was no longer alone "Okay then, I got a 4 hour gig here think you can hold on, there is a snack machine outside that has been fitted tonight, I'll get you some chocolate bars or a bun or something yeah"  
  
I simply responded with a smile and she ran down the corridor holding out a purse. I stumbled up to my home and collapsed on the makeshift bed listening to the excitement of the crowds and gazing at the stars.  
  
* * *  
  
Elsewhere in the city Goliath landed on the battlements where everyone greeted him  
  
"Any luck finding them Goliath" Talon asked "Not a single word" Goliath reported "I asked Derek to come here as he has discovered something" Elisa spoke "What?" Goliath asked "Brooklyn's girlfriend is doing a gig on the southern side of town," he reported "Yeah in the Pack Studios" Lexington growled "The Pack" Goliath said in surprise "It has been refurbished for several months now" Broadway smiled "It is a place now for gigs to play live to fans" "What kind of 'gigs'?" Angela asked "Heavy metal and Rock mainly" Lexington replied "Which are Brooklyn's favourite types of music and with his friend playing" Broadway started "It is likely Brooklyn maybe there" Goliath ended "Come" he reported and they all took to the skies as Elisa made her way to her car  
  
* * * "Oh I feel so tired" I muttered and lay back now listening to the music blasting below. I closed my eyes and thought of my mother. How I longed for her to cuddle me and let the troubles disappear. Then I thought of her valiantly fight when the arch mage attacked the castle and she leapt in front of us when he tried to destroy the new generation of the clan at Wyvern. She was struck down and killed and my father and Goliath attacked him before he leapt to attack the king. Then I awoke to find my father and my friends smashed to dust by the Vikings days later. 'Brooklyn your life isn't worth living' I thought. 'I'm not even a Gargoyle anymore merely a has bin' my attention was broken by thudding on the floor. I opened the door to see Alena there  
  
"Alena? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" I spurted out "I used the maintenance ladder over their which was put so you can maintain the lights on this beam and for the second answer I saw that there were claw marks on the inside of the bracket and that this port seemed to be in an alcove as it is indented" "You really are resourceful" I smiled "Can I come in?" she asked "Sure" I smiled and lifted her in "I got you some food again" she smiled and handed me her rucksack "Thanks" I smiled and opened the bag "So what is with all this it looks like an apartment" she smiled "It is. For me anyway" I smiled "For you? But what about the Castle"  
  
She had me caught between a rock and a hard place so I swallowed hard and simply spoke "That is a long story" To my amazement her response was "I have all night" "Okay" I replied and started  
  
"Remember our last meeting?" I asked "Yeah you had vowed to protect me" she spoke "Well Lexington and Broadway were attacked by gunman and Broadway had been shot so I had to carry him back to the castle which was a few miles 10 or so but when I landed it was pointed out that my wing had snapped and that it had broken. After a sleeps regeneration it had healed the joint. Or so I thought" I started "But doesn't sleep heal all wounds" Alena spoke out sitting on my bed "That's what I thought" I sat beside her after closing the door "After a few days it started to sting and thinking nothing of it I continued protecting the city. After a few days it started to sting and had been noticed by my family. I was too proud to admit to them that they were right and started to get irritated by them so I took to the skies and hit an updraft which cause extreme pain in my wing" "Oh Brooklyn" I heard her cry and laying a hand around my back I continued "After I hit it my wing had suffered damage and I tried to land but was falling through the sky and I slammed into a building hard. Goliath found me impaled to a railing by my wings on a lower balcony. I woke up several days or hours later I can't remember barely knowing who I was" I ended feeling emotion getting over me as I felt a tear run down my cheek I turned my head. I felt her hand touch my lower jaw and turned my head to face her, I glanced into her eyes as she rubs away the tears "I couldn't face not being able to help my friends as I would be a danger to them and left which is when I came to live here" my vision blurred as my eyes filled with tears. I felt her body move to my side and my head gently moved to her chest and her head lean on the back of mine and I just broke down "Let it all out Brooklyn, you have suffered enough, your life will get better" "I thought that a thousand years ago when my parents were murdered then this. What is the point of living when all you get is pain?" I moaned through the tears "Do I cause you pain Brooklyn" I heard her ask "No" I muttered "Then there is hope. I am your friend and I will not abandon you as my parents have" "Your parents have left you?" I asked "Well I left them about a month ago, they wanted to move to Europe and I didn't so they picked up and left" "How awful" I said lifting my head and taking a sniff "It seems I lied to you too, I am almost homeless and well the band isn't doing too well so before long I am going to be outa work. I barely have enough to pay this months rent" she said, "So you see, life isn't solely hard on you Brooklyn," she said "I guess not" I replied with a sniff "We'll get through this together" she softly "But how?" I asked her "I don't know, but life finds away" she told me "Where did you pick that up from?" I asked with a smile "Some film" she smiled back "Well the first thing I need to do is find a cheap place to live and then we can sort out our problems" she sighed "You can stay here if you want," I said after a moments pause "Thanks" she smiled back "But what can I give you in return?" "Just being here is good for me" I smiled  
  
She smiled back and she left leaving me to eat a mini feast that she had bought me.  
  
* * * "Alena" Angela called "Who, oh I Angela" the young girl replied "Have you seen Brooklyn" Goliath rushed towards her holding her tightly "You're hurting me," she cried "Please it is important, he has left our clan and we fear the worst has happened to him," Goliath said releasing his grip "I understand your concern but I haven't seen him" she lied "Are you sure?" Lexington replied "I haven't seen him in a while" she replied giving the Gargoyle a glare "If you have you would tell us wouldn't you" Angela questioned "I haven't seen him" she replied "We are despite to find him even if it is bad news," Goliath pleaded "Brooklyn's fine okay now leave me alone," Alena blurted out "He's fine?" Angela repeated, "Then you have seen him" "I didn't see him" Alena said realising she had let the cat out of the bag "Please you must tell us where he is" Goliath replied "Okay, I confess, I have seen him but he is messed up and is very curious of who he sees" she said "I respect him and I will not just tell you where is new home his" "Then please ask him to meet us," Angela asked her "Where?" she said with a sigh "Brooklyn Bridge" Goliath said pointing to the large Bridge on the cloudy horizon "How ironic" she muttered. "I will tell him" "Thank you, and I apologise for my loss of control" Goliath replied "Your worried about him I understand that but with the loss of his wings and his emotional state he is messed up and I think the best thing to do is to give him room and allow him to come to terms with his loss. Forcing him to do something like meet you then that will pressurise him and you'll drive him away" "I understand thank you" "Remember" Alena responded to Goliath "I am not going to insist, if he says no then I will not force him" "I understand Alena" Goliath smiled "But" she started "What?" Angela asked "Oh its nothing" she said "Then why start," Lexington asked "I am very worried, it looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks and he is physically drained. I am afraid that even the sun can't cure his wounds" she sighed "Tell us were he is" Goliath pleaded "I can't" Alena responded "If his life is endanger, do you really want that on your shoulders?" Goliath sighed "I guess not" she sighed "But I can't take you to him he would never trust me again, let me talk to him and see what I can do" she smiled "Very well, do what you must, I trust and respect your decision Alena" Goliath smiled back  
  
Alena sighed and started to walk home as the sun began to rise. 


End file.
